Update 0.7.0
New features Unique Ship Camouflage Unique camouflages have been introduced to the game. These can have increased ships stats and XP gain bonuses * Unique camouflage is permanent; once purchased, it can be used at any time * Unique camouflage can be only equipped on its corresponding ship * All premium ships have unique camouflage * All T6 or higher ships have unique camouflage Economy tweaks Rewards from battle *Tier 1, Tier 2, and Tier 3 ships were receiving less XP and Silver from battle than we expected *Because the of the difference in XP and Silver gain between a winning and losing team was so large, players with outstanding performance on a losing team would not receive a very satisfying reward *In the previous version, XP and Silver gain depended too heavily on kills, while other team-based performance offered less We are going to do following changes to solve these issues: Base XP and Silver Performance factor changes Removal of sunk penalty *In all Battle Tiers, being sunk in battle will no longer incur a silver penalty Winning Bonus reduced In all Battle Tiers, the Victory bonus on XP and Silver has been reduced from 50% to 25% Ship research XP and price change *Except Battleships, all other Tier 2, Tier 3 and Tier 4 ship research XP and Silver price have been reduced by 8%-15% Ship Maintenance Cost In this version, we have balanced the service cost for all ships based on their tier. + Ships of the same tier always has same Maintenance cost for each battle. Ship performance changes Shell dispersion update We have added new dispersion values for all gun types to control how the shells disperse within the max dispersion area; now most of the shells’ impact within the dispersion area are not uniformly distributed over the surface, but will attempt to hit towards the center of aim. Battleship Tuning We are aware of the positive performance of battleships in all tiers of battle. We love their outstanding survivability and devastating firepower, but reloading time is a little bit faster than we expected, even in a comparatively fast-paced mobile game. We have decided to do following changes on battleships: Increase main armament reloading time Increase shell penetration All battleships *Main armament AP shell min/max penetration increased by 10%/5% *Main armament HE shell penetration increased by 5% *Increase vertical dispersion **Main armament vertical dispersion increased by 15% Modify Armor Module New York and Texas *Main Armor Belt thickness increased to 280mm. New Mexico and Colorado *Main Armor Belt thickness increased to 343mm. North Carolina *Main Armor Belt thickness reduced to 305mm *Slightly reduced citadel size Other ship tuning *All main armaments shell speed reduced by 10% *All secondary armaments shell speed reduced by 25% *Fixed a bug where one of the Molotov's torpedo launchers could get stuck at a certain angle Gameplay fixes Fixed a bug where one of the Molotov's torpedo launchers could get stuck at a certain angle Fixed terrain collision issues on following maps *Islands *Fault Line *Southern Archipelago *The Atlantic *Haven Visual Improvement to Port USN and IJN Cruisers now have more details and decorations on the port screen. =Update 0.7.3= Release Date: September 2017 *Emergency update *Hot fixes for some issues Developer Post Pre-Update Post= Category:Update